


Family Is Everything:

by stevedannolover100781



Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: Accidents, Boys In Love, Boys Kissing, Car Accidents, Consensual, Drama, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Episode Related, Episode Tag, Episode: s09e12 Ka Hauli O Ka Mea Hewa 'ole He Nalowale Koke, Established Relationship, General, Happy, Happy Ending, Hospitalization, Hospitals, Hugs, Hurt/Comfort, Injury, Injury Recovery, Kissing, M/M, Male Slash, Mild Sexual Content, Post-Episode: s09e12 Ka Hauli O Ka Mea Hewa 'ole He Nalowale Koke, Rating: M, Ratings: R, Recovery, Romance, Sad, Sadstuck, Slash, Talking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-24
Updated: 2019-11-24
Packaged: 2021-02-25 21:54:25
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 319
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21562561
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stevedannolover100781/pseuds/stevedannolover100781
Summary: *Summary: Steve & Danny talk after they found out that Grace is okay, What happens afterwards?, Stay Tuned, It’s gonna be a good one!!!!*
Relationships: Steve McGarrett/Danny "Danno" Williams
Kudos: 7





	Family Is Everything:

*Summary: Steve & Danny talk after they found out that Grace is okay, What happens afterwards?, Stay Tuned, It’s gonna be a good one!!!!*

It was a hell of a day, & Detective Danny “Danno” Williams was tired, & glad that was it over. He was with his daughter, Grace Williams, & he was watching her sleep. The Blond was grateful to continue to have her in his life.

He smiled, as he was thinking of the future that she is able to have. He owed a lot to his partner, & lover, Commander Steve McGarrett, For his part in getting justice for Grace, & making sure that she continues to live her life like usual.

Suddenly, The Shorter Man felt hands around him, & he was being pulled into a warm body. He smiled, as he felt his super seal’s presence with him in the room, & it made him safe, & warm at the same time.

“Thank you for being there, when I needed you, & I also wanted to thank you for being the best father to Grace. We are lucky to have you in our lives”, Steve smiled at that, He says this, as a response to that, as he kissed the top of his head, & then sat down in the empty chair next to him, & joined him.

“It was easy to do, I love you both, & Charlie so much, I had to do something”, He was overwhelmed by the emotions, that were coming up. He swallowed it back, & said, as he continued on, “That’s my Gracie, Family is everything”, The Loudmouth Detective was proud to hear that, He told the former seal this.

“Let’s never forget that, Shall we ?”, The Hunky Brunette said this to him, as he smiled, “We won’t, We will always make time for our Ohana, no matter what happens”. The Five-O Commander held on to his hand, & Danny mirrored the gesture. They watched their young girl sleep on.

The End.


End file.
